Fujioka's Illness!
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: Haruhi suddenly has horrible coughs, leading up to dizziness and bad fevers. She insists its only a temporary sickness and she would get better quickly, until she found out the truth behind her mother's sickness.
1. Chapter 1

**_Haruhi's Flashback..._**

_During my last year of elementary school, my caught a deadly illness called Bronchitis. It started when I came back home from school one spring day. When I put my bag down on the floor, she started coughing. _

_"Whats wrong Mom?" I asked._

_"No nothings wrong, just a little cough." She smiled._

_After that... things got really bad. It started from a little cough, then she started getting really dizzy and light headed, and one day she started coughing really hard and fell to the ground. I tried to give her some support. I covered her mouth with my hankerchief, and tried patting her back a bit. But then when I looked at the cloth in my hands. I was speechless when it was stained with blood. My mother was coughing up blood. I stayed frozen until my Dad came running into the dining room and called an ambulance. I couldn't understand anything. I visited my mother at the hospital a couple of times. She told me that she continued being dizzy, and she had chest pains, she couldn't breathe properly, and she started having bad fevers. _

_I didn't understand anything, I was only kid after all. And then she died, and I never saw her again. I was so lonely, and I didn't eat very much after that. Of course I got better, but I always knew that my mother was up in heaven watching over me. And I had to make her proud._

**_End of Flashback..._**

"Hey Haruhi! Is the tea almost ready?!" Hikaru called.

"Just wait a second! I'm preparing the rest of the tea set!" I yelled back.

I've been in the host club for awhile now. No I don't like cross dressing, and no it wasn't my choice to be wasting time here. I accidently broke a Ming Vase that cost over eight million yen! I had to pay this off working for it. I had no choice but to be part of this host club. Trust me, if I never even touched that vase I would have never even get close to the host club. But these days are nice and pleasant. I'm actually having fun in the host club. Its kind and warm here.

Just when I was about to check on the tea, I coughed a lot.

"_Eh? Whats going on why am I coughing? Ugh, never mind. Its nothing but a silly cough!_" I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruhi's POV**

I started coughing, and woke up on my futon. I got up and walked to the kitchen sink. I washed my face and brought out a glass. As I was filling it up with water, I noticed that my hands were shaking. I put a grip on to the glass trying to keep it steady. I drank it down to the bottom and tried to put the cup down. But the glass fell out of my hands and shattered down to the ground. My dad woke up and pushed open the screen door to see the mess I had made.

"Haruhi... What happened?" He yawned.

"I don't know, I just woke up coughing. I went here to drink a glass of water and I guess it slipped." I lied.

I hid my shaking hands behind my back. I didn't want him to worry, its only temporary after all. If he see's that I'm even only a little sick he'll go overboard and do a bunch of unnecessary things that costs money. I definitley don't want that to happen.

"Alright, alright. I'll clean this up go back to sleep." He said with his droopy eyes.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I walked back to my futon and lay down.

_"All I need is sleep!" _I thought.

**Ranka-san's POV**

As soon as she went back to sleep, I started cleaning the shattered glass.

_"Normally, Haruhi would say 'No worries I can do this myself!' but she asked for help this time? Is something wrong? Shes usually independant about these things." _I thought.

**Normal POV, next morning...**

Haruhi ate her last bite of her breakfast, and picked up her bag.

"I'm off!" She said to her dad.

"Uh... Wait I have a-" He said getting cut off by the slam off the door.

"I guess i'll ask her later..." He sighed.

Haruhi started coughing and covered her mouth with her napkin. She almost got distracted as she saw the train doors almost close. She took her things and ran for it and made it into the train. She set her things on the chair and sat down.

_"What was that?! I'm usually attentive... It must be the small coughs thats all..." _She sighed.

Her stomache was suddenly full of butterflies, and got a little dizzy. When she reached Ouran academy, she walked slowly towards the doors. During class she had to force herself to pay attention, and got very stressed at one point. She felt herself get sicker and sicker as the bell rung. She ran out the classroom, and quickly went to the washroom. Her breathing was heavy and she felt like puking yet nothing was coming out. Her cheeks felt warm, and she was lightheaded. She coughed into her napkin. When she finally went back to the classroom, she sat down right back at her desk.

"Haruhiiiiiii! Where d'ja go?" Kaoru asked.

"No where." She replied quietly.

"Huh? I don't think its no where." Hikaru teased.

"Its nothing..." She answered.

"Is something wrong Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"No nothing..." She said.

"Great! You could go buy us some instant coffee then!" Joked Kaoru.

"Alright, i'll go." She said.

She stood up and walked out the door. The twins looked out the door, confused.

"That was odd..." Kaoru said.

"Yeah... Normally she would yell at us and say something like 'Damn rich kids'..." Hikaru said.

"Hmmm... Lets ask her later! Lets talk to the other kids!" Kaoru laughed.

"Sure." Hikaru answered


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi carried the paper bag, full of instant coffee. Her head felt dizzy and she felt extremely tired. She walked across the campus grounds, trying to pick up the pace and get to the school entrance. Classes were over and she was on her way to the music room. She knew she would get scolded for being late, but she was too tired to even pay attention to her surroundings. She couldn't hear the birds chirping or see the suns beautiful rays. She had a horrible headache and she just wanted to fall. She took out the pain killers she bought from the drugstore awhile ago and took one of the many pills out. She swallowed it whole and ran towards the enterance.

Once she got to the music room she sighed at the thought of the loud noise and the many guests behind the door she was infront of. She opened the door slowly to see the hosts wearing Medieval gowns. Of course Tamaki was the King, while the twins were the Jests. Mori was the knight and Honey was the squire, and Kyoya was the Concierge (Basically does things for the King he is not able to do). Haruhi stood at the door just waiting for the loud Moes and the laughter of everyone around her.

"Welcome" They said all together.

Haruhi kept her head down and nodded.

"Haruhi! Your late! You should have been here ten minutes ago! You have to put on your Princess costume!" Tamaki said in excitement.

He held a pastel pink dress with lace, ruffles, and ribbons. It had a wig that matched her hair color, with long curls. As always she was expected to wear something girly.

"Alright, alright..." She replied, taking the dress.

Tamaki turned his head in confusion as Haruhi walked to the dressing room.

"Oooooh... Shes mad at his majesty..." The twins chirped.

"She is NOT!" He wept.

"What did you do your Majesty?" They teased.

"Nothing! I haven't even seen her or spoke to her today!" He yelled back.

"So you were avoiding her?" Kaoru tormented.

"Thats cruel your majesty." Hikaru followed.

"Thats not what I meant!" He cried.

As the twins continued playing with Tamaki, Kyoya kept looking in the direction where the dressing room was. He walked in the room without anyone noticing. Honey looked around and poked Mori's metal chestplate.

"Hey, where did Kyoya go?" He asked, cutely.

The three boys stopped and looked around. They set their eyes on the dressing room doors and ran for it. They banged on the door, and pushed as hard as they could.

"KYOYA LET US IN!" They yelled.

Kyoya ignored the noisy threesome in the other room and looked around. Haruhi was behind the gold curtains changing into the Princess gown. He walked over to the seat where she had put the paper bag full of the instant coffee. He opened it wide and saw a white container.

_"Pain Killers?" _He thought.

Haruhi opened the curtains up wearing the pink gown. Kyoya put the container full of tablets back in the paper bag.

"Kyoya-senpai? What are you doing here?" She asked.

She walked over to the mirror and fixed up the wig as Kyoya followed her with his eyes.

"No nothing, just seeing if everything was okay." He said, calmly.

As the three continued banging on the door, Haruhi touched her forehead trying to calm down. Kyoya noticed her sudden action and looked back at the paper bag.

"Well lets go and get them to calm down." She said.

Kyoya nodded and opened up the door as the three boys fell to the ground. They stood up quickly and began asking questions.

"What were you doing in here?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing he was just here to see if I was alright." Haruhi said.

The group suddenly got distracted and focused on Haruhi.

"You look great Haruhi!" Kaoru said.

"Your so cute Haru-chan!" Hani jumped.

Kyoya walked out the room and back to the front.

_"I can't just assume things, it could be for a friend or for Ranka-san. I'll check later if the container's lighter than last time. I should confront her later..." _Kyoya thought.

_**A few hours later...**_

"See you everyone!" Renge waved.

As Haruhi finished picking up all the empty instant coffee containers and put them back in the paper bag. After she went into the dressing room to change. Kyoya reached in the paper bag and got the pain killer container from the bottom. It was empty. There was nothing inside it. He shook the container hearing nothing move around inside it. It was definitely empty. Haruhi went out to see Kyoya holding the container in his hand. He looked back to see Haruhi's mortified face. He walked forward and stood in front of her.

"Why do you need pain killers?" He asked.

"Its nothing I've just been having some head aches..." She replied.

"Are you sure its just a simple head ache? Its empty, and when I checked it last in the dressing room it had a lot left. If its only been some head aches why is it empty now. Even if you had one head ache you would've known not to overdose on pills." He said.

"W-why do you care?" She stuttered.

"Because ever since I saw you walk in, I knew something was wrong. You acted differently, spoke differently, and even moved differently. It was as if you were forcing yourself to do it." He said.

"I'm not sick!" She yelled.

"I didn't say anything about you being sick." He said, bluntly.

Before she knew it, Haruhi fell to the ground coughing. Kyoya went down to help her. She covered her mouth and kept going. Once she was done she looked back at her cupped hands and sighed of relief there was no blood. She breathed heavily and grew tired. There was no hiding it, she knew Kyoya would get it before the others but not this quick. Kyoya put a Ootori first aid kit on her lap and walked out. She looked inside to see what he gave her and sighed.

_"Well that Kyoya for you." _She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haruhi's POV**

I woke up the next morning, coughing as always. I took out the first aid kit Kyoya-senpai gave me. I slumped down back on my futon and opened it up. Inside there was more pain killers, cough drops, sleeping pills, and a lot more.

_"I have no idea why he's giving me all this when I just might overdose.." _I thought.

I knew all these would help me though. I would have to try to pay him back for all this medicine, but maybe when i'm better. I'll be able to work harder that way. I got up from my futon and stretched my arms. I walked into the kitchen and prepared breakfast. As I was cooking some sunny side egg, I noticed my hands trembling. I already got used to it, I put a grip onto the frying pan and kept it steady. I managed to cook it properly, and sighed of relief. I'm glad I prepared my lunch last night, or else this whole kitchen would be a complete mess. I got ready quickly and picked up my lunch on the kitchen counter. As I was about to head out, I looked at the open screen door showing the room that dad was sleeping in.

_"He doesn't have work today so theres no need to wake him up.." _I thought.

I locked the door, and made my way to the subway. Today I felt a bit better, there was not much coughs and I didn't feel dizzy. Though the letter that Kyoya put in the first aid kit stated that I should take a cough drop from time to time. Its not a bad idea, so i'll just do as he says. His family is full of doctors.

**Normal POV, in the music room...**

"Your eyes shine like stars my princess..." Tamaki says.

"Oh Tamaki..." His guests replies.

The music room was full as always, with all the members with groups of girls around them. Haruhi sat with a few, having some tea. She had her hankerchief on and cough drops close by. Before she knew it, she coughed a lot.

"Haruhi are you alright?!" One of the guests panicked.

"No i'm fine i've just been a little sick lately." She smiled.

"Did I hear sick?! What happened?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Tamaki yelled in worry.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would go over bored..." Haruhi said bluntly.

"But if your sick you should tell us Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Its alright, Kyoya already helped me..." Haruhi said.

"Eh?!" They all yell in shock.

"He gave me a first aid kit..." She followed.

As always the hosts were frantic and panicked. Haruhi knew even if she got even a small paper cut, they would fuss around her. But some how she felt happy to see them like this. Although it was loud and odd in this music room, it feels nice, kind, and warm. Its a very delightful place to be in. Haruhi loves this place, and a small cough won't stop her from coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haruhi's POV**

As if I thought this wouldn't get any worse, I have a fever today. Apparently my dad woke up earlier than me (Unbelievable really...) and saw me lying down on my futon with a bright red and warm face, and breathing heavily. He woke me up as soon as he saw me like that of course, and forced the thermometer into my mouth. Once he saw my temperature he freaked out. 39 degrees, today my temperature is thirty nine degrees. Great. So I lay on the futon, with many worries.

_"What am I gonna miss today? What lessons are they learning? What if their having an important test today and i'm gonna miss a lot, and my grades are gonna go low..." _I thought immensly.

Typical me took out my textbooks and started reading. I had to be careful, if I have to take a re-test I have to make sure I get a really good mark! I have to work hard! I need to make my mom proud! I need to.

So that whole day, I read until the sun set. My dad came home with some chicken soup from the store. Unfortunately he went overbored like always and presumed I was still hungry and bought a lot more. Instant noodles, miso, corn soup, chicken soup, you name it. I'm just glad that all of them expires in a year or two. This could preserve us for awhile. The next morning I woke up, not feeling any better. It was a weekend so I was expecting this of course. I heard a loud knock on the door, and found the host club up front.

"Haruhi! Are you alright?!" Tamaki cried, hugging me tightly.

"I'm fine, its just a fever thats all..." I said, trying to push him away.

"We were so worried about you." Hani-senpai said, tears filling his eyes. Followed by Mori-senpai's usual nod.

"Since you were absent, we knew you would ask us this so we got everything you missed in school." The twins smiled, handing me a package.

"Thanks." I replied.

They all walked in casually and took off there shoes. As I was about to get some tea, Tamaki stopped me.

"Wait Haruhi! Your sick! What are we here for if you do all the work?" He asked.

"Don't worry Haru-chan! Were used to serving people now after all!" Hani smiled.

So that whole day I was served by the host club. I had too much repayment on my shoulders now. Thanks to them my fever gone down quickly than I thought it would. I guess even for a bunch of spoiled rich kids they aren't so bad with doing work after all. It was nice. I'm still not going to school for another week though because I did still have a fever. I'm sure all the guests and my class would have all kinds of questions. I hope I come back in full health!


	6. Chapter 6

**Haruhi's POV**

Today was perfect! I am no longer sick! And I am in perfect health! I was so happy when I saw temperature this morning. My fever was gone and I got to go to school earlier than expected. The guests at the host club had many questions of course.

"What happened?!" Asked Renge.

"Are you alright?" Asked another.

"Your alright now right?!" Another one asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, i'm fine! Really!" I replied, trying to calm everyone down.

The next few days I was alright too. But the next week, I started having coughs again. Not only that but my chest hurt. I had no idea what was going on. I forced myself to go to school that day. I can't miss anything anymore. I didn't want repayment anymore. So that whole school day I felt sick and tired. It got even worse when I to the music room. I was sitting down on the velvety couch, with my hand on my head. I couldn't speak much either.

I went into the kitchen to get the tea ready once the guests arrived. When I walked out, I couldn't hear any of the guests.

**Normal POV**

"Haruhi!" A guest called.

Haruhi walked passed the guest as if she didn't hear her.

"Haruhi?" Renge called, trying to get Haruhi's attention.

Haruhi was unbalanced, and her hands were trembling. Renge looked into her eyes, and saw her droopy face. Before she knew it, the tea tray fell to the ground, and Haruhi collapsed into her arms.

"Haruhi?! Are you alright?!" Renge asked, frantically.

As soon as hosts saw her fall, they ran to her. Haruhi started coughing into her napkin, and as she saw it she froze. Her napkin was blood stained. She tasted the blood inside her mouth. And everything around her suddenly went into slow motion, everything went black and she unconcious. Tamaki took her from Renge, as one of the guests called the hospital. Once they arrived, they put Haruhi on the stretcher. And put it in the ambulance. Tamaki hopped into the ambulance, while the others comforted the horrified girls. The rumor spread that Fujioka collapsed and was currently in the hospital. Many people were incredibly worried about her health. Ranka-san sat on the chair beside her hospital bed.

"Dad...?" Haruhi said, tired.

"Oh, Haruhi!" He said, hugging his daughter tightly.

"I'm so glad your alright I was so-" He followed, getting cut off by his daughter.

"What happened? Why am I like this? Why am I sick?!" She yelled.

"Haruhi..." He said, solemnly.

"Dad...?" She replied, with tears in her eyes.

"Its about time I tell you about your mother's family..." He said, with a lonely smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ranka-san's Flashback...**_

_I met your mother first when we were children. She was in kindergarten with me actually. We didn't really speak to eachother much, but by that time I had already fell in love with her. We seperated once we graduated from kindergarten. From then on, we went to a different elementary school, middle school, and high school. We met eachother by chance in college. We had a class together, I don't really remember what it was, probably chemistry. We started dating in our 2nd year. During 3rd year of college, she started getting... sick. _

_"Are you alright?!" I asked frantically._

_"I'm fine its just a cough!" She smiled._

_When I visited her house with some chicken soup, I overheard something I probably shouldn't have heard._

_"Its not your fault sweetheart! I swear! Your not un-healthy!" Her mother cried._

_"Your very healthy honey, you got this sickness through __**genes**__." Her father followed._

_"Genes? What the hell is going on?" I thought._

_I found out that day that, bronchitis ran through the family. Some people got through it, others died with it. Your grandfather died with it actually. Its something they didn't want to spread, so they hid it well. Your mother was better in month or two. So she had to work hard. We both eventually graduated and got married. A year after we had you. But somehow, I don't know she got it again. I guess the sickness didn't wear off completely. _

**_End of flashback..._**

"So thats it.." He said.

"I have bronchitis? Are you trying to tell me that?" Haruhi said, solemnly.

"Yes, the doctor informed me..." He replied.

Haruhi looked out her window, trying to put everything together piece by piece. Once she thought everything over she asked a very important question.

"Am I going to die?" She asked, curiously.

"I don't know..." He answered.

"But theres a possibility...?" She asked.

He didn't answer. Haruhi looked down, and stared out the window.

"Can you leave me alone for a bit?" She said.

Ranka-san reached out his hand as if he was going to tell her something, but held it back, afraid it was going to hurt her more. He kissed her on her forehead and left the room. Haruhi lay down on the bed, listening to endless beeping of the machines around her. She sighed and admitted it to herself.

"I... am sick..." She said, quietly.


	8. The Announcement

**Hello everyone! So the story is really going well, and i'm so happy many people are enjoying it. So actually this is the end of this part of the story. I'm going to be making a sequel of course, so don't worry! Its going to be called 'Her Hardships'. I would've continued the story here but whats the fun in that?**

**Heh heh, well I hope your all not completely mad at me...**

**~Leavepandasalone**


End file.
